The Dream Catcher of Emotions
by SilverLilac07
Summary: The golden Trio of Hogwarts Have finally graduated, and now they have kids of their own. The next golden trio of Hogwarts. What awaits them at hogwarts, and what new mysteries are being discovered? -Sorry bad summary-
1. Slimey Sluggie Train Ride

_Albus potter _

_And The Dreamcatcher Of Emotions_

**Albus' POV**

I walked down the asile of the train searching for an empty compartment to sit in. I wasn't much of a sociable person I prefer to sort of keep to myself. So I didn't want to sit somewhere where there was going to be a lot of people. I walked down pretty far until I found my cousin Rose sitting by herself, and sat down next to her. She didn't notic me come in, and kept staring out the window. Daydreaming no doubt. She was always of in her own little worl. Heaven knows what it is shes always thinking of.

"Rose?" I tapped her shoulder so I could get her attention. She quickly turned around, finally realizing that I was there. "Oh Albus, Sorry about that I didn't see you there." She exclaimed. 'Obviously' I thought.

The train finally left the station, and I watched my parents dissapear as the beautiful mountains and sky replaced them in my view.

"Wow!" Rose exclaimed. "I'm super excited for my first year at Hogwarts, arn't you?!" To tell you the truth I was actually extremelly nervous. I was all stressed out about what house I was going to get into. I just hope it's not going to be Slytherin. I know my dad said that it dosn't matter what house I'm in, but I still can't help but feel that litttle twinge of fear in my stomach. Rose then continued to talk. "I can't wait to see whitch house I get into. I'm personally a huge fan of Ravenclaw. I mean all the smart people end up there, and I'm definatly a smart person. Although my dad is kind of hoping that I get into Gryffindore like he and mum. So I guess either way it would be fine. What about you Albus?" Rose asked finally ending her rant. " I don't know Rose. Honestly I'm still a little nervous about the whole thing."

"You're not still thinking about that whole Slytherin thing, are you?"

"I know it's really not that important, but still I feel kind of nauseas just thinking about it."

"If it really means that much to you you can always ask the hat. It does take your opinion into consideration. At least thats what my dad told me."

"Funny, my dad said the same thing." I sighed and rested my head against my seat. "Don't worry about it Al, I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Come back here Malfoy!" our compartment door was flung open by a young boy with blonde hair that looked to be a little bit taller than Rose. So about 4'1" feet. He slammed the door shut and pulled down the drapes, turned around enough for me to find his pure silver eyes, and sunk to the floor. We were so suprised we were speechless. He took a look at us and put his finger to his lips motioning us to be silent. Just then we heard a couple boys run down the aisle. "Malfoy, when we get our hands on you you're dead, ya hear me!?" Their voices faded as the decended down the aisle towards the back of the train.

"That was a close one." The boy said with a smirk on his face. We just starred at the strange boy sitting on the floor in our compartment. Finally Rose spoke up. "I'm sorry, who are you?" The boy looked up at her and plastered a hug grin on his face. " I'm so glad you asked young lady." He announced as he jumped up and took a seat cross from us. " My name is Scorpious Hyperion Malfoy, first year, a pleasure." He said while taking Rose's hand in his own and giving it a small kiss. Rose blushed a little then quickly retrived her hand. "Did you say Malfoy?" I said cutting in. He looked to me wearing the same grin on his face. "Why yes, I do believe that is what I said." "I know your family." I continued. "Your father is the minaster of magicx, right?"

"He sure is." He replied with a proud smile.

"That must be a little hard for you, having a famous dad and all?"

"It's not that bad. My father usually dosn't talk about me much, and he dosn't show any pictures of me either. He knows How hard it can be to not have any privecy."

"I see." I said, then I realized that I hadn't given my name."I'm Albus Potter."

"I see I'm not the only one hear with a famous father, pleasure." He replied holding his hand out "You're not going to kiss my hand are you?" He looked at me for a second then replied "Oh course not!" He announced. " I only do so with beautiful young girls" he put a smolder on his face as he looked towards Rose again. She blushed once more than turned away, her head held high. I finally shook his hand.

"Forgive me my young maiden, but I do not believe I caught your name." Scorpious said, once again turning towards Rose. Rose looked back at him. still holding her head high. "Rosellie Weasley." If Rose was one thing it was proper. She would always treat people with respect, hold her head high, and greet someone with extreme politness. "A Weasley huh? Well I am outmost delighted to make your acaintance my dear." It seemed that this goofy guy had some manners as well. It was almost like he was royal. "

"Who were you running from just now?" I asked, my mind going back to how he came to be hear. "Lynol and Tristen. Thier wild boys really, running around the train like that."

"Well you weren't really casually walking yourself." Rose exclaimed.

"Well I had to get away as fast as possible. Wouldn't want to get between those two, trust me. Have seen how big they are?"

"Well why were they chasing you in the first place?" I asked.

"I don't know, beats me?"

"Oh please, do you really expect us to believe that they wanted to kill you for no good reason?!" Rose asked.

"Well" Scorpious continued "I might have slipped 10 slimey slugs down there back."

"Thats desgusting!" Rose yelled. Scorpious just chuckled in his seat. Then Rose continued to rant on " Why would you do that? It's utterlly grotesque. "

"Mabey just for the fun of it? Come on weres your sense of humor?" He asked a little confused, but mostly ecstatic. "I have a sense a humor!" She replied sounding defensive "But I can hardly say that putting slugs down someones back humorous. It's vile." With that she turned back to the window and continued to dream about Hogwarts.

"What's up with her?" Scorpious asked turning back at me. I just sighed and told him "You see Rose dosn't really have a sense of humor, but she will deny it if you tell her otherwise. And then she'll trie to tell a joke juust to prove it, but her jokes are absolutley terrible." Scorpious quickly turnd back to Rose then back at me. "Should you really be saying that in front of her?" He asked a little confussed. "Trust me." I replied, "She can't hear a word I say, She is stuck somewhere in her own little world."

We were now nearing Hogwarts. This was it, I was finally starting my first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This was going to be the start of an amazing adventure.


	2. Crushing On The New Girl

_Albus potter _

_And The Dreamcatcher Of Emotions_

**Albus' POV**

The train slowly came to a stop as it neared it's destination. I looked out the window and tried to get a better view of what was out there, but it was so dark I couldn't see anything. "Al, are you coming?" I looked up and saw that Rose and Scorpious were already leaving the train. I quickly got up, gathered all of my things, and followed them out.

"Alright, all first years over hear!" I heard someone shout as I got of the train. The voice sounded familiar. I looked over to where the voice was coming from and surley enough there was Hagrid. It wasn't really a suprise to see him here. I Knew he worked at Hogwarts as the game keeper. Even though Hagrid visits us on all the holidays and occaisonally drops in on random days just to say hi, it was still great to see him again. "Hagrid!" I called out and ran towards him, making it hard for Rose and Scorpious to keep up.

"Albus!" Hagrid exclaimed, "It's nice to see ya boy how have ya been?"

"Pretty good."

"Still Trying to teach your little sister what personal space means?"

"It's gotten better, but she still clings to me like a magnet."

"Hello Hagrid." Rose said giving a slight curtsey. "It's a pleasure to see you again." She continued. "Always the proper one Rose." Hagrid repiled. "who is your friend?" He asked. I Looked back at Scorpious who looked a little confused, but calm. Scorpious finally got a chance to speak. "Malfoy, Scorpious Malfoy sir. It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled and gave a little bow. "I guess bieng polite is contagious, eh Rose?" Hagrid joked and smiled at her. She couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Alright then, All first years follow me." With that we followed Hagrid down to the lake were the boats laid on the shore waiting for use to climb in. Hagrid went on one boat on his own, cause he was so big. Scorpious, Rose, and I headed for the last empty boat and started to push off when we heard a voice scream. "Wait, don't leave!" I turned around and couldn't believe what I saw. It was a beautiful young girl with long blonde hair that was curled, Big emerald green eyes, and sking as lovley as snow. She finally stopped by our boat and tried to catch her breath. " Thank you...For...Wating." She said in between breaths. I couldn't take my eyes off her she was beautiful. "Could I get a ride with you?" Before I could say anything Rose had already started talking. "Of course, hop in." She said moving over, making some room for her to sit. "Thank you."

She climbed into the boat and sat down next to Rose. "My name is Alyssa, but you can just call me Ally."

"My name is Rosellie Weasley, but you can call me Rose."

"And I'm Scorpious Malfoy, But young can call me the most handsome man on the earth." With that Rose elbowed Scorpious in the side. "Alright Alright, I was just kidding. Just call me Scorpious." He sadi rubbing his side.

"Wait did you say Malfoy? Isn't your dad like the minister of magic?"

"That would be correct."

"Thats really amazing. You must be really popular."

"Only with the peolpe who know."

"And you?" Ally asked looking at me.

"Huh?" I probably looked like an idiot right about now.

"Your name? You do have one don't you?" She asked with a smile. I quickly snapped out of my dase and tried to answer the question. "I'm Albus Potter." I finally replied. "Well Albus it's very nice to meet you." I could feel my face heat up, and I new I probably looked like a fresh ripe tomato. "I have good feeling that were going to be the best of friends, all four of us." She announced.

"You're defanitelly not short of optimism, are you?" Rose asked "Of course not. I think that if you let negative thoughts into your head you'll live misrably for the rest of your life, but if you choose to look on the bright side of things, then your life will be filled with joy, friends, and oppertunities!" She gave a big smile that was as bright as the sun. This girl was defanitelly something else.

I spent the rest of the boat ride staring at the bottom of the boat.


End file.
